The Gordon Research Conferences are designed to promote in-depth communication between the most active research workers in rapidly developing disciplines. The workshop nature of the conferences fosters interactions by investigators who exchange their most recent, unpublished, results. The 1985 conferences on Phagocytes will be the third in a series started in 1981. The initiation and the need for continuation of the series reflect the rapid expansion of the field of study of phagocyte function in health and disease at the molecular level. The 1985 conference will be focussed on 4 main topics: 1) Mechanisms of phagocyte activation; 2) the molecular basis of the respiratory burst; 3) Mechanisms of oxygen-independent killing; 4) Diapedesis of leukocytes. Support is requested for travel and subsistence costs of invited discussion leaders and speakers at the conference.